Lance Bond
Lance Bond is a young S-class mage of the New Horizons Guild and current partner to Violet Fiora, the current Guild Master. Much like her he began his life on the wrong side of the law, being a fourth generation criminal and only known mage in his family. Having a checkered past he's not entirely trusted by those who do discover his previous occupation and has tried to keep it that way since compared to Violet Lance has never told a soul. Should anyone inquire about his past Lance can become quite evasive and changes the subject quickly, making some wonder about the man from time to time. Though much like his partner he has been trying to get a new lease out on life and change his ways, having actually only recently joined the guild despite being the one to suggest to Violet she should start one. Appearance Lance is a rather tall man with a lean, slightly muscular build, the muscles being quite visible beneath the skin which is a light complexion. He has sharp facial features with rather high cheek bones and prominent jawline while his eyes are a deep dark blue, usually having a piercing look. His hair is navy blue with sandy orange tips, the ends being spiky. Lance also has a few faint scars he's obtained in the past, mostly from his criminal background due to some skirmishes here and there, though they aren't exactly striking. His guild mark also is located on his right tricep. Lance usually prefers to wear an assortment of different clothes, usually anything he finds rather comfortable and not too restrictive. Though his usual main attire is a navy blue plain t-shirt with a white zip up coat with a hoodie on the back. He usually will wear faded blue jeans along with black boots. Others in his wardrobe are short sleeve and long sleeve t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers, though occasionally he will wear formal clothing if he must. One constant thing he does wear however, is a necklace of a good sized gold infinity loop with a smaller one inside this hanging off a silver chain around his neck. Personality Despite Lance's upbringing in his earlier years he has shown to be quite a kind hearted man and rather caring towards other. With this he has also shown great compassion as well, showing he has been willing to help others in need when it's necessary and is always there to lend a hand. This has been demonstrated much in his life, such as being merciful to his enemies and not being the kind to kill even when he was considered a criminal still and not usually trusted. So some could view it as a little odd and others just a matter of it being his inner voice guiding his actions. On another note, Lance could be described as being a responsible and trustworthy individual, usually when they can get past who he was or do not care. He always sets out to fulfill his promises and get a task completed, no matter how tedious it might turn out to be. He also strives to always do his best at changing his ways to try and be a much better person than he once was. From his criminal background Lance views himself as having a stained, checkered past and is quite ashamed of it, not wanting anyone to know of it. When anyone does inquire to his past though, Lance becomes quite evasive and tends to act oddly in some way, going to great lengths to never tell anyone. Deep down still, Lance does have his moments of revealing a darker, more disturbing side of himself. When truly angered and enraged he isn't afraid to go to great lengths to harm someone, especially when those he cares for are harmed or push his buttons. It is then Lance can be seen as fierce and intimidating at times yet still being quite the loyal individual. History Lance's life had previously started out rather normal, least for the first eight years of it. His family lived a relatively normal, suburban life in one of the countries outside of Fiore, though it is unknown from where or if it is the same continent as most mages. It is just known that his parents were living a low profile and watching over their son as he grew and by the time he was four his little brother, Kicker, was born. Between his family, friends, and now being a new big brother most people would think the Bonds were a rather normal, typical family until the day came when Lance was eight and that was when things changed. The young boy was eventually moved away from the life he knew and brought to meet most of his other family, except for one of his uncles who lived elsewhere and actually did his own misdeeds elsewhere. It was here his training began for four long years. It was where Lance was taught to fight and defend himself, how to pick locks, and how to be stealthy, such as being evasive or sneaking around. This continued on until he was twelve and he gradually had to forget his younger brother Kicker, who he had come to realize was no longer with his parents. Not knowing what happened to his kid brother Lance was taught between his uncle and aunt who switched out with his parents when they each went on missions. When it came time for his first mission Lance was sent out with his mother and father, now being ready to be tested on a heist. Lance would easily break into a small bank and the vault within, allowing his parents to take the money before they quickly split the scene and were never caught. Proving himself to be a decent criminal already he would participate in multiple heists, robberies, assaults, and turf skirmishes with rival organizations. This would basically be the life Lance would know for five more years, evening coming to meet his future partner Violet Fiora during one of these meetings which he would loosely affiliate with from time to time during when his family and employer briefly worked with her and her group. Though this would soon change one day. Lance and his family were sent out to handle a punk teen gang that tried to encroach on his employers territory of where they usually stole from or performed illegal deals. This little scuffle though would turn into a full out fight between both sides and Lance would be caught up in the middle of it, being surrounded by three guys who were quickly beginning to overpower him. By chance however, Lance would tap into his previously dormant magical abilities and fire his first spell, Aerial Bullet, and killing the three men. Although, by accident he also killed many others in the fight, including the remainder of his family that had still stood and scaring the rest of the gang away who were startled. Shocked and horrified Lance took off, coming to Violet for help and in hopes he could join her group who disapproved. When she turned on them the two took off together to travel the world and only occasionally committing crimes. This life though gradually waned for both and they decided it was time to change. Eventually, Lance would suggest to Violet to start a guild but it was shortly after the two went their separate ways for a brief year to which Lance continued to travel until he heard Violet's guild was approved. After hearing this news the young man returned, tracking his partner to Hargeon Town and being the first to join the guild and becoming it's first S-class mage. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Decent Hand-to-hand combatant: Lance has been taught some skill in hand-to-hand combat, being able to effectively use punches and kicks to take down his opponents. He is also skilled enough he can block some attacks and counteract some moves while also utilizing throwing maneuvers. Incredible Strength: Lance's strength is also rather noteable in the fact he can easily lift a small boulder or fully grown person, throwing either some meters away without much strain. It can also allow him to effectively land rather lethal hits through his close combat. Excellent Endurance: When it comes to endurance Lance is rather durable, being able to take serious blows and can keep on fighting. Whether they are physical or magical it can take a lot to take this young man down and there are many time he can just shrug it off. Stealthy: With his years as a criminal Lance has learned to be stealthy, being able to sneak into places quietly and move around without being spotted. When times came he was almost caught Lance has quickly learned to be rather evasive of the law and knows how to get them off his tail. Magic Abilities Wind Magic: Lance is a powerful user of Wind Magic. He is able to manipulate the air and air currents around him for a variety of attacks, usually varying in strength and power from merely being able to crack a boulder to easily taking down a wide area around him. Lance has also been able to manipulate the wind in a short range of himself that enables him to levitate and appear to fly for short distances. : Tearing Gale: Lance will raise one of his hands to the sky while looking directly towards his intended target or targets, causing the air to begin encircling them and become a twister before the wind then is shaped into several razor thin blades that scratches his opponents to bits if he wishes to. : Aerial Bullet: A rather simple spell in which Lance creates small spheres of wind which are then sent at his targets at incredible speeds. Though they are not all that accurate which is why he usually tries to cover a wide range with this spell. : Twister Cannon: Lance channels Wind magic towards his hands which are brought side by side and fires a twister-like blast from the palms and sent at his opponent, being enough to knocking them back with great force. : Wind Drill: Manipulating the wind currents Lance then will make them into a visible twisting motion, much like a drill before firing them towards his intended target. This drill can vary from being small to easily go clean through someone or rather large to knock them back with incredible power and still impale them slightly. : Revolving Wind Dome: Bringing a single hand forward Lance then causes the wind to surround him in a visible transparent dome, which the wind twists at high speeds to knock away most attacks, though usually not really any physical projectiles. Trivia *Lance's appearance is based on Maki Ichinose from the Bount Arc, a filler section of the Bleach anime. Though the orange tips and change to dark blue of the eyes were done by me in Microsoft Paint. *Last name is loosely based on James Bond. *Lance is actually a decent thief, which he did most of all in his past.